Redheads and Winter
by Guitongkuri
Summary: It started off as a normal day for 17 year-old Lydia Sheila Evans as she was walking around, minding her own business. That was until she decided to dote on a certain silver-haired figure poised on top of a fountain - clearly not where a decent human should be standing. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey fanfiction dot net, how are you? I haven't posted here in a while. To commemorate the release of ROTG (3 MORE DAYS), I wrote a little fic. Max 9 chapters, maybe I'll drag things out… but I have up to chapter 6 finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe it was his striking silver hair, or his blue hoodie. Or even his staff.

But whatever it was that caught my eye was connected to a body. And a head. With eyes and a face and wow - it was breathing.

Not just breathing, but attractive.

No, NO, snap out of it, Lydia.

But my. Look at that.

The boy was just standing there, poised on top of the fountain. How the heck did he get up there? Anyway, he wasn't allowed.

"Excuse me," I called, looking up at him. The cold weather had driven just about everyone home, so I was alone. "Excuse me, but you're not allowed up there."

He looked at me with a surprised expression. "Who, me?"

"No, clearly the other boy standing on top of a fountain. YES, YOU," I replied. I was not in the mood for this.

But he chuckled. He freaking chuckled. "Sorry, miss, but no rules exist when you're Jack Frost."

"Yea, well, you're not Jack Frost. Jack Frost is a fairytale. He doesn't exist. Trust me, I'd know," I folded my arms across my chest. Did the temperature just suddenly decide to drop or something?  
The boy narrowed his eyes, jumping down from the fountain. I smiled; I loved winning. As I turned to leave, however, something stopped me. A cold hand clapped down on my shoulder, surprising me.

"What did you say?"

It was a barely audible whisper. His eyes were like blue fire, burning with anger, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. For a second, I was mesmerized.

Snapping out of it, I cleared my throat. "I said, Jack Frost doesn't exist."

There was a loud silence. And while that's an oxymoron, it was true. The silence rang through my ears as snow began drifting down. The wind picked up, and I turned to leave.

"If Jack Frost doesn't exist, then how is he making it snow?"

Wow, this guy was really annoying! Surely he knew that the story of JF was nothing but an old Norse myth - the weather was controlled by ocean currents and latitude. All that stuff.

I only sighed this time. Loudly, too. I kept walking, but the boy kept following.

"Come on, if you can see me, then you HAVE to believe in Jack Frost in some way," he said, lips curled in a snarl. He made his way around me, so we were standing toe to toe with each other.

But were we really? Apparently not.

When I looked down, he was hovering slightly. He was standing up straighter and taller than me, and said, loudly and clearly, "I'm Jack Frost. Okay? I'm. Jack. Frost."

I gasped.

"You can't be serious. Are you claiming that YOU'RE Jack Frost?" Obviously, Lydia, he had definitely just shown me proof that he was claiming to be Old Man Winter. It was likely, too, as he had grey hair and everything. But there was no way I'd back down. This time, i stood up taller -still shorter than him, though, since his feet weren't touching the ground, but I still felt more confident. "He doesn't exist. Please now, leave me alone."

"He does too!" He cried, landing lightly on the ground. "I'll prove it. Look, snowbunny!"

The staff moved, and a small lump of snow began bouncing around, taking shape of a small rabbit.

"There are strings or something, right? Am I getting pranked? Come on guys, you don't scare me," I said, frustrated. The stupid people at my school were always doing this - trying to prove I was a freak or something. Not exactly the nicest people.

The boy clearly wasn't too happy either. "Oh come on, I'll make it rain!"

"Or you could tell them to start a sprinkler on the roof."

"Wind."

"Giant fan."

"Snow."

"Giant snowmachine they use on ski slopes."

"What will it take to convince you!?"

I had an idea. "Follow me, and try not to break anything."

It probably wasn't the best plan, to let a stranger into my house. But the mother was out (working), so I had it to myself. I turned on the computer, and spun the chair around.

"Make it snow in New York."

The boy shrugged, waved his staff a little, and said, "Done."

My fingers flew across the keyboard as I entered the search terms.

It was snowing in New York.

Not enough proof though. "Make it snow in... California."

Rinse and repeat. "Done."

It worked.

My eyes grew wide as plates, and I went in for one last trial.

"Make it rain in Vancouver."

"It always rains in Vancouver."

"Make it hail in Vancouver."

"Done."

I swear, my eyes exploded as I looked at him. He smirked, triumphant.

I hated being wrong.

"Fine, you're Jack Frost. What do you want?"

"I don't know, you're the one who dragged me here."

* * *

**Alfdkj **

**I'd be surprised if you were still here. This was mostly written for xxPurpleStarGazerxx (Lydia was kinda named after her. I mean, her name just kinda stuck after I creeped her page on here soRRY GURFRAN.  
I hope Lyd didn't seem like too much of Mary-Sue or self-insert. I tried to make her as different from me as possible (honestly, if I knew her in real life, I'd probably hate her) but ah well.**

**anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, and chapter 2 will be up shortly, depending on how much feedback I get. Not to hoard reviews or anything, I just want to know that people are reading this. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you guys for so much positive feedback! Here's chapter 2, a few hours early. Or late, depending on your time zone (:**

* * *

"Well, you have to be here for something. What is it? I bet that cow Brittney told you to do this," I scowled. I hated her. Sure, I was a bit of a control freak, but she didn't need to tell everyone I was a suck-up - which, I definitely was not. I only offered to be class president because no one else wanted to.

"Who's Brittney?" He asked. I snorted.

"Bullshit. Don't tell me you're here because you 'need my help' or whatever. That only happens in movies. And books." I stood up and leaned against the table. He just leaned against his staff.

"I actually don't know why you can see me. I don't even need your help. You're not even a kid," he said, looking me up and down. I blushed. He continued, "I have Jamie and Sophie."

"J-Jamie and Sophie?" I choked. My mom knew their mom, and I even babysat for them once.

Jack lit up instantly. "You know them too?" to which I nodded. "Maybe they'll convince you I'm real," he exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me forwards. Except it was cold. It was freezing, almost, and I pulled back, landing on my ass.

"You're cold!" I wailed, standing up.

"I'm freaking Jack Frost!" he rolled his eyes, holding out his arm instead. I slipped my hand in the crook of his elbow - reluctantly, mind you, and scrunched up my nose.

"Fine, take me wherever."

We reached the door in no time. It wasn't that hard, except for the fear of completely falling and plummeting to my death. I hung on though, screamed a little bit, and finally opened my eyes. He chuckled.

Said door flew open and we were greeted with Jamie's wide eyes, and a loud exclamation of "JACK!"

Jack responded by ruffling Jamie's hair, grinning, and saying, "Hey, kiddo! You know this weirdo?"

The smaller boy looked up at me, and said, "Yea, I know Lydia."

"Oh, that's her name. Anyway, I need you to convince her that I'm real, her friends -"

"Peers."

"Friends aren't pranking her, and that she might be allowed to help us against Pitch."

"I didn't agree to this."

Jamie looked up at me again. "He's real, Lydia. And you should come inside, mom would be happy to see you."

I shook my head. "Nu-uh. I'm going home."

Except home was about a mile away, and it was getting dark. Jack seemed to notice this too, and pushed me inside. He shut the door behind him, and Jamie called out to his mom, "Lydia's here!"

A middle aged woman emerged from the kitchen, a little girl not too far behind. It was Sophie, with her butterfly wings and long blonde hair. I loved her.

"Lydia! What a wonderful surprise," Jamie's mother smiled, enveloping me in a hug.

I hugged back, and drew away quickly. "Hi," I said, smiling my fakest smile. I wasn't much of a people person. People generally didn't like me because apparently I was 'bossy' and 'overbearing' and even a bit 'bitchy'. Of course, it bothered me a bit, but what could I do?

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked, sitting me down on the couch.

Crap. I couldn't say Jack Frost had dragged me here, so instead, I said, "Uh... school activities ran a bit late..." not entirely a lie, "and I decided to drop by to say hello! But I'll get going now, you look busy," I scramble off the cushy seat and leave, Jack not too far behind.

"That was a nice exit," he grumbled. "I'll take you home, so hang on," he said, offering me his elbow again. I stared at him, with a disgusted look on my face.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not die. Would you mind walking me home instead?"

Jack clearly chose to ignore this, as I found myself airborne the next minute.

"I hate you."

But he didn't even take me home. I doubt he remembered where my home was, but instead, we arrived at a random rooftop.

"This isn't home. Take me home," I demanded. I was getting cold.

He simply looked at me, and sat me down. "I like it here."

There was a loud silence between us as the people downstairs started screaming at one another.

"I can see why," I stated sarcastically.

"I like it here," he repeated.

The screaming ceased, and I finally gave into my shivering urges to just snuggle. He was cold, but at least he had a hoodie.

Jack flinched, but we sat there for what seemed like forever. The lights around Burgess slowly turned on, the traffic died, and we just sat there.

"Say, how can you see me? I mean, you do believe in me, right?"

There went the silence.

I sighed. It was nice for someone to ask though, everyone just assumed I was a freak for what I was about to say next. "My dad was in the army. He was deployed when I was really little, and he never came home. I think I was, like, 5."

He nodded. I continued. "No one ever told us what happened to him. Mom was devastated, but I had no idea what was going on. She told me to wish for snow so he would see it and come home, but he never did. He really liked the snow." I paused, then finished, saying, "I guess it's kinda stupid to keep wishing for the white fluff. He's not coming home."

Jack was quiet. He muttered something inaudible, and brought me to my doorstep, about 5 meters away from the building we were just on.

"Thanks for believing," he huffed, before flying off. He was upset, but of course I didn't catch that.

The next morning, I was greeted by frost. It was everywhere, and not entirely the most pleasant thing ever. I knew it would melt within a few hours, but it was still gross.

My mom was awake, drinking coffee at the kitchen table and reading the news. I greeted her and she handed me a note, saying it was for me. "Someone left it outside yesterday," she said simply, turning back to her paper. I unfolded the scrap of paper, reading the messy scrawl,

_whatever you do, don't step into the shadows._

Wow, talk about weird. I stuffed it in my coat pocket and left for school, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Bye, Mom," I said, flinging the door open. She waved, still focused on the captions.

I rolled my eyes, and headed to school.

I didn't quite get there, though, because a large furry paw intercepted me before I could turn the corner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~  
I hoped you all liked that - I finished the last chapter about an hour ago, reduced my friends to tears, and decided to post this HAHAHA**

**anyways. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic ; v ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 1 more day! Whoot~  
Here's another chapter. **

* * *

"Mornin', mate," an australian accent greeted.

"Don't scare her," another voice whispered, this time, female.

I opened my eyes slowly.

A huge bunny, a large man, a weird feathered thing, and a tiny blob of sand were now in front of me.

I was passed out in some wooden treehouse, the very treehouse that sat behind Jamie's house. I groaned. I could NOT be here again.

"Can one of you please tell me what this is for, so I can get to school? I have a perfect attendance record, and I don't intend on ruining it," I snapped, sitting up and rubbing my head.

The bunny leaned forward. He smelled like carrots.

"Have you seen Jack Frost?"

Damn, I had hoped that was a dream.

"No. He took me home and ditched me, so can I leave now? My school is about a block down, and I'm going to be late." By late, I meant less than 30 minutes early, but it was late for me.

"You're going to help us find him," the fat dude chuckled. I scowled. My tardiness was not to be snickered at!

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged. He looked familiar. White beard, red suit...

Santa?

Nah, Santa didn't have tattoos.

Faux-Santa, then.

He chuckled again, and this time, held out the arm that said Naughty. "Then, you might appear on this list."

The first name said Jack Frost. I looked at it, hoping to see Brittney's name on it. It wasn't there. Damn.

I looked at the group quizzically. "Will this be done before the school bell rings?"

The sand shook its head.

I stood up, picked up my bag, and said, "Well then, you're on your own. So long, weirdos."

Only to be promptly stopped by tiny feathers and chirps. Wow, no one wanted me to continue with my life these days.

I looked back at them grimly. "Fine, I'll help. But you're writing me a note to the the school, saying I'm sick or something. I refuse to have my perfect attendance tarnished for a sniveling white haired imaginary character," I said, pursing my lips. "Why me?"

"You were the last human that was seen with him. Sandy said so," Faux-Santa said, pushing me out the door. He was cheery as the bunny practically shoved me onto the ground, and cheerier when said fluffy kidnapper picked me up onto my feet.

The gang took me to the front of the house, where Jamie was standing by the gate. His eyes lit up as we approached though, and he said loudly - and impatiently - , "Can we go find Jack now?"

I wasn't too thrilled by the prospect of skipping school to search for an imaginary, mythical boy who had prevented me from doing my homework yesterday. I huffed, and the bunny nodded, tapping the ground with his foot. A dark chute appeared, and Jamie climed into it, followed by everyone else. The bunny was the last to go in, and he looked at me, held out his child snatching paw, and said, "You coming, mate?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," he replied, dragging my foot into the tunnel. It closed up behind me, and we proceeded to fall.

The entire way down, a brief explanation was forced into my field of knowledge. Something about the Nightmare King, looking to recruit Jack. Something about Guardians - "Isn't that the owl book series?" - needing to save children's dreams from Pitch, and something more about sand.

It was also revealed that Faux-Santa was indeed the real Santa, the sandglob was the Sandman, the feathered thing, the Toothfairy, and finally, the bunny was the Easter Bunny.

I rolled my eyes, convinced that this was a dream. That I was going insane.

But it wasn't the case.

Suddenly, my vision was filled with green. Grass and rocks, covered with moss surrounded me. Eggs, too, of all different colours and shades and designs, flowers, spring, it was beautiful. There was absolutely no time to admire the view, however, as the pacing started and thinking caps were turned on.

"Where do ya reckon the bugger could be?" Bunny mumbled, looking at Santa. Santa shrugged, willing for the change in weather to tell them something. He was so old, he could probably feel it in his bones. Or something.

The fairy said, "Maybe he just decided to go on a break," and that idea was quickly turned down. Jack Frost didn't take breaks. He wrecked havoc and caused people to miss school.

I sat around, opening up one of my history books. Thank goodness I had my textbooks with me, otherwise I would have died of boredom. A pamphlet drifted out, falling to the floor.

One of Tooth's minifairies swooped down and grabbed it, chirping all the way to its master. I rolled my eyes again, turning back to my book. As if a pamphlet could help.

"I never told you about Jack's story, did I?" Jamie said suddenly. It was like he had read my mind or something. I shook my head, no, and he grabbed the paper and ran over to me.

"See, this was Burgess when Jack was alive. His name was Jackson Overland Frost, but he died saving his sister. The man on the moon resurrected him, and that's why he has white hair and blue eyes and no one can see him." He paused, "Except for you, me, and Sophie, of course."

"He had a sister?"

"Yea. They argued a lot, like you guys, but they always got to be friends again. He died for her," he said, sighing.

"But if he hadn't died, Jamie, then he wouldn't be here, right?" The fairy fluttered forwards and stood next to the kid. He nodded, and the rest of the guardians proceeded with their whispering.

Suddenly, Jamie sprung up and clapped his hands together like he had just discovered a new element or how to teleport without destroying the original particle or something. Instead he said, "I bet Jack remembered something! I bet he's at the museum right now, looking at the colonial artifacts and stuff!"

He ran around the cavern a few times, waiting for Bunny to move the giant egg statues that blocked what seemed like entrances and transport him back to Burgess.

And back to Burgess we went.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**; v ;**

**I hope you guys like it - every favorite means a lot to me. **

**Thank you to those who have followed, and thank you to those who simply read. ; v ;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I swear, writing is the only thing that keeps me going whiLE WAITING FOR SUNDAY CRIES  
ROTG came out today but I won't get to see it until Sunday.  
Also, please keep in mind that I don't want spoilers, and also, this was written last week, so if any information is different from the actual movie, please keep it to yourself!**

* * *

They made me spend 25 dollars to get into the museum, which is exactly why I never come here. That, and the fact that history's not my thing - I like the sciences much better. Jamie ran inside all too enthusiastically, Sandy trailing after him. From there, we split up into groups of two.

Somehow, I ended up with Bunny. I guess it was for our mutual dislike for Jack Frost, but we certainly bonded over it.

"Where could the little sucker be," he muttered. We had entered the museum and were now standing in the exhibition featuring Virginia in the 1820s.

"Not here, that's for sure. Remember how Jamie said Jack was born here, and that his family was on the first ship here?" I replied, even though he wasn't looking for one. We continued deeper through the maze of hallways of glass boxes, all featuring some artifact from colonial life.

"Why do you care so much for Jack, anyway?" I asked, trudging along. The bunny was practically hopping from room to room, bracing for an attack at every corner.

"He's just a kid," he replied, looking cautiously at the next room. "He kinda needs us to watch out for him, you know?"

I agreed. He was just a kid. He was an immature child who threw too many tantrums and made it snow at weird times of the year. I said this out loud, of course, and Bunny laughed.

He thought it was true. "How do you know this, anyway? You've known him for a few minutes."  
"I pay attention to weather," I said matter-of-factly. The space around us was a reflection of colonial life, and there clearly were no hiding spaces for curious 18 year-old boys.

Silence filled the room around us, until Santa and Sandy came rushing back, with Jamie and Tooth right behind them. "He's not in here," Santa said, slightly crestfallen. "We're going to go, we need to... uh... do stuff. Preparations for Christmas. And other stuff. Goodbye, Jamie and Lydia."

The entire gang left, and so did Jamie. He thanked me for paying for his ticket and looking for Jack, and began the dark walk home by himself.

I wasn't going to leave just yet; I spent 25 bucks on this, and I would enjoy it.

The museum wasn't very big; there were a total of nine rooms, each filled with artifacts, followed by a small blurb about each one. I didn't know if people actually enjoyed coming here, but it was becoming increasingly more interesting, especially the 1600's.

As I wandered into the small room, the first thing that caught my eye was the book sitting along one of the walls. It was opened to a page with a list of names.

Last names.

Including the name Frost.

"So. I guess you saw it."

I almost screamed.

I whipped around, and Jack's face was right there. A smirk was plastered across his face, leaning incredibly close to mine.

"...S-saw what?" He stepped away, arms behind his head, and walked.

I followed. He said, "My name. Or my dad's name. But I lived here when I was alive," he said, gesturing towards a small scale model of Burgess.

I almost laughed at his attempt to be serious and mysterious. "Do you remember which house?"

Jack shook his head, and smiled. "It was a pretty long time ago," he murmured, looking back at the model.

This annoyed me. How could he not know things? He was probably just unwilling to share, I decided. "Fine, let's exchange facts about each other. There's a game based on this, you know," I said, sitting against the wall. He joined me, and I started explaining my rules. I never got to play this with people; it was just how I spent my time with my mom. "I'll ask you a question, and you can ask one back, or make me answer the question I asked you. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"How long have you been eighteen?"

"You're not allowed to do that!" He said, laughing. "But a while. A few hundred years, at least. How old are you and when's your birthday?"

"17. My birthday's on the fourth of February," I grin. He was definitely opening up. Maybe he would tell me more about his past.

The afternoon passed slowly, with laughter and some of our deepest secrets coming out into the open. Thankfully, there was no one patrolling the rooms, otherwise they'd probably see a psycho girl talking to herself.

"How many people have YOU killed, harmed or maimed?" I giggled, reflecting his question back to him.

He stiffened up. Shit. Bad question, bad question. "Well," he said nervously, "Quite a few. The iceberg that ruined the Titanic? I kinda... made that. I get upset sometimes, too. Especially at people who say I don't exist. You got lucky," he smiles, "I even caused a snowstorm that killed quite a few people. It was only supposed to hurt one person, I swear."

I opened my mouth to reply. However, my moment was soon intercepted by a small, surprised-sounding chirp.

A mini-fairy.

Of course.

It flew around our heads, seemingly lecturing Jack. Then it just left.

Flew off.

Jack had an epiphany of some sort, then stood up. "What if that thing tells Tooth!? And North!? What if they kick me out of the guardians? I bet this was your plan. I can't believe it - I'm not sorry for killing your dad in that snow storm. I don't even know if it was your dad, but I hope it was," he yelled. Then he left.

Just like the mini-fairy.

And I just took it, silent and in disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another chapter (:  
Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

No guardians visited me for the entire week. I was certain that it was completely a dream.

Life was slowly falling back into place. I returned to school (I really only left for a day) but none of the teachers asked questions. I think some of them were relieved that I was gone and had finally skipped school (I didn't even go anywhere for Take Your Kids to Work Day) and that I wasn't there to tell everyone what to do.

With preparation for universities and colleges drawing closer, there was no time to worry about childhood stories and characters that were not real, did not exist and never will.

However, one fateful Saturday (sarcasm), I received a phone call.

"Hi Lydia! I was just wondering if you could watch Jamie and Sophie tonight. I understand if you're too busy, with college and university coming up, but when I asked who they wanted, they responded right away with your name," Mrs. Bennett launched into a tangent, not pausing for a second.

I assumed the good woman was in a rush, so I said yes. How could I not? Her kids loved me.

"Thank you so much, sweetie. You're a saint."

Not what Jack would say.

Jack. Jack Frost.

I hadn't heard from him in an entire week. But then again, why should I care? He blew up at me. And falsely accused me of something I didn't do - I mean, the Guardians must've known about Jack's endeavors, and either not cared or didn't want to do anything about it.

The conversation ended there, and I packed up my books and made my way over early. I stopped by at the library and took out some books for Sophie, who was strangely attracted to bunnies and Easter, even though it was nowhere close to that time of year. Influence of Bunny, I assumed.

The babysitting went well.

At least, it went well until it ended.

Near the end of it, Sophie pulled me close as I was tucking her in.

"Jack Frost is in Jamie's treehouse," she whispered, looking at me with her huge eyes.

I smiled, not knowing how to answer. "Okay, Sophie. You need to sleep now."

"But he's there. You can go check."

So I did. It was like checking under your bed for monsters, knowing it was there but not wanting to see it. Or not, because monsters didn't exist and neither did Jack Frost. My mind clearly did not agree with the rest of me, though.

I creeped into the backyard with a flashlight, climbed up the skinny ladder to the treehouse, and peeked through the entrance. "Jack Frost, you asshole," I whispered, sucking in a deep breath, "If you're here, then I..."

Cold air hit my face.

"WOW, ASSHOLE," I yelled, climbing all the way into the fort. "Nice to see you too."

"You know, even after 300 plus years of living, you never really learn to forgive," he grumbled, moving far away from me.

"I didn't do anything, and you know it," I reply, rage quickly building up in my chest. "I didn't freaking do anything. I didn't tell anyone to keep that stupid fairy there, and I certainly didn't ask the question first."

"I could lose my position with the Guardians. That is the best thing that has happened to me in 300 years. Probably not in the beginning, but it was still the best," he said, voice dripping with bitterness. His face was inscrutable, but there was a bit of regret in his eyes. Regretting he told me anything. Regretting even meeting me.

I never knew how much that would hurt.

I certainly didn't handle it well. "Well, it's your problem that YOU were the only one who actually killed. They probably did, but not on purpose. You went for them. You killed my dad," my voice slowly rose in volume. "You admitted it yourself."

He flew over once more. The short hairs on my neck were standing right up as his breath tickled my face; we were standing that close. "I hope I did."

"You're horrible." I yelled, fighting the urge to make the fight physical.

"I'm not the one who's going to ruin someone else's life," he retorted.

"I didn't ruin hundreds of people's lives by killing the people they loved!"

"I didn't prevent someone from living an amazing life for another million years until the earth imploded and died! They're all dead now, their descendants don't remember them, and they're never going to come back into existence and haunt me! They don't even remember they existed, and they don't remember them because they're all dead. I don't care who I killed. They're dead," he finished, breathless.

I wanted to hurt him. What he said wasn't a lie.

But I still wanted to shove him against the wall and just leave.

And yet, I didn't want to lose him.

I was pushy, bitchy, bossy and no one paid attention to me at school. I was self-pitying and self-loathing, and thought I didn't need anyone. But I liked talking to Jack. Even if he was just a figment of my imagination.

Even if he wasn't real.

"I never cried when we found out daddy was gone."

He stood back, shocked. He was probably expecting me to lash back, to cry, to shove him and create another fight.

"I didn't feel anything. It wasn't that I wasn't old enough to know what was happening. I knew exactly what had happened: Daddy was gone and I'd never see him again. I hate losing things - competitions, mostly, but when it came to people, I never cared. Until you said it, I guess."

He backed away slowly, and I sat against the wall. "I'm sorry they found out that you killed so many."

"I'm sorry you're a heartless bitch."

"Thanks."

It wasn't even at the same level as Jack's secret, but it was the deepest, darkest secret I had.

The moment wasn't even the right mood for what happened next, but he crouched next to me and for some reason -

We kissed.

His lips were freezing.

I guess I needed it, though.

Because I started crying as soon as he drew away.

* * *

**By the way, guys, I have this fic finished, and started writing little drabbles with Lyd and Jack, because this fic skips about 2 months, so please leave a review saying whether or not you'd like me to publish them after this is all done. Thanks so much!**

** Also, did anyone notice the Twilight reference last chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here's a new chapter!**

**Wow, chapter 6 already. 3 more to go!**

**And I've decided I will not be posting my drabbles here, but instead, you can PM me if you'd still like to read them and I'll link you to my Stash, just because some of them make me uncomfortable sharing with people I don't know are reading.  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a gentle nudge.

"Lydia, wake up. Lydia," a cold breath of air tickled my ear, causing me to jump up.

I was still in the treehouse with Jack.

"Oh my goodness. We didn't... we didn't do anything, right?"

He laughed nervously. "I hope not. Although..." A coy look appeared on his face, as if he was saying, 'We could always start now...'

"NO. Keep your pants on, buddy," I snapped, looking him straight in the eye.

"Imagine if we did do something. We'd have, like, spirit babies," He joked. I shot him a grim glare. "No? Okay then, maybe in the future."

Silence.

Then, "But it DID happen, right? The kiss? I didn't just dream it, right?"  
I wanted to lie. I wanted to lie so badly, but I knew my face was turning red. "I-it happened. I'd like to think it didn't but... the truth is inevitable. I kissed a spirit."

"Pitch is coming back." Jack blurted.

"Pitch?"

He told me everything.

Everything, starting from when he died. He didn't know much of his human life - Jamie helped recover some memories - but he didn't know much. He was resurrected, then ignored by the Guardians for over 300 years. Only Pitch recognized his power, and constantly tried to recruit him. Jack said no, not wanting to be tied down.

When Pitch was finally viewed as a threat, the Guardians decided that THEY wanted him. He said no at first, but upon meeting Jamie, his protectiveness led him to join the Guardians, and defeat Pitch, once and for all. However, nightmares exist, no matter how many times they are destroyed and forgotten.

Through the leftover nightmares he had preserved for children, he was able to return.

That was why the Guardians had left last week. They were preparing for a second battle, and didn't want to worry Jamie.

"He's still going to find out, you know."

"He's a smart kid. He will, but please keep quiet until it's over."

This was deep stuff. I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything.

We sat around for a few minutes, and Jack, wanting to lighten the mood, suggested we make out.

I shot him down.

Nothing happened for a few more minutes. It was like he had frozen us. Until Tooth and Sandy arrived.

"Jack! There you are!" Tooth screeched, wrapping Jack into a quick hug. She chittered and chirped over his teeth, checking to see if they were intact. Then, a loud gasp. "You kissed someone!" she cried, somehow smelling lips. I screamed witchcraft.

Sandy made very suggestive movements.

I thought he was here for children.

"Nothing happened," I confirmed in a harsh tone. "Nothing happened, and nothing will."

I let that fact sink in, then Sandy hinted that they had to leave.

"Right! Jack, we have to go. For that... For that thing," the fairy chattered, picking up Jack's arm. "Come on, Jack."  
"She knows what we're doing, Tooth. No need to shelter her anymore."

"Oh. Oh dear, that's not good. That's obviously not good. Pitch could find her. It would've been better if you didn't say anything! Sorry, sweetie, he's not very responsible. Pitch is very likely to find her. We need to bring her somewhere safe!" She yammered. It was a panicky rant, followed by more blabbering, "We're going to drop you off at the North pole, sweetie. I mean, Sandy will. His ship is really fun to ride on - but we're taking you to the North Pole. You'll need to stay there for the time being. It's safe! Very safe. There are Yetis and Elves - I'd bring you to my palace, but I don't trust anyone there. Not after last year."

"WAIT!" I yelled over her. She talked too much. It was annoying. "I need a note for school. If this takes more than a day, I'll need a note. And to tell my mom where I am."

"Oh, sweetie. Don't worry about it. North has something written up that you can bring in, and I told your mom you were staying over at a friend's house for a night," Tooth giggled. She ushered me onto Sandy's ship, which was, indeed, quite fantastic. Her alibi wasn't too bad, either; Mom would be glad I had friends to stay over with. I just hoped it wasn't her house, that would keep me up forever.

"What about Jamie and Sophie? They know about him too - won't he also try to attack them?" Jack retorted. This was stressful for him more than it was for me; he had been the main person who had defeated Pitch. Not Sandy, or Santa. Jack.

"Bunny's got them. They're going to hang out at the cavern for a while before joining you up in the Pole," Tooth replied, petting the 18 year old's head. He relaxed.  
"Alright then, I'll fly her over. It'll be faster then Sandy's ship." He turned to me and took my hand.  
Tooth and I both looked down at our hands with surprise. But while for me it was with momentary confusion, the look on Tooth's face that of suspicion, with just a tinge of jealousy.  
I liked that.

"Are you ready?" Jack whispered. I turned my attention back to him, and nodded. He grabbed my by the waist, propping me up on his hip. "Hold on" he murmured. I clung tight as our feet left the ground, and off we flew.

There was a terrified feeling in my stomach, either from the fear of Jack dropping me, or the Guardians losing the battle.

* * *

**Thank you guys for your continuous support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next few to come. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the positive feedback! I do appreciate it (:**

**Here's another chapter. I'm seeing ROTG tomorrow, too. I'm so excited /screams at everything**

* * *

The North Pole was cold.

It was colder than Canada, which I had visited once, but that was a given. It was, after all, further north.

Jack and I arrived first, just as he said we would, soon followed by Tooth and Sandy and later Bunnymund with Jamie and Sophie.

The Guardians stayed for a few minutes while waiting for the kids to join me, and when they arrived, there was a flash and they were gone.  
It wasn't so much of a flash as a 'ALRIGHT GANG GET IN THE SLEIGH', but everyone moved so fast it was a blur.

"Lydia, what's happening?" Jamie begged for an answer, and I realized that he still didn't know. I didn't want to be the one to tell him, for fear of him wrecking havoc upon the building (not something I was entirely too fond of cleaning up after, sorry), but I didn't want him to be left in the dark while his magical friends fought for their lives.

"I'm not the one who should tell you, but let's just say that everything will be alright."

At least I hoped it would.

There was a long silence, before I heard a small whimper. I looked down.

"Please tell us," Sophie whispered. Dammit. Puppy eyes. How could I resist?

"Pitch is back," I breathed. I closed my eyes.

One...

Two...

Three...

"We have to go help them!" Jamie yelled, streaking across the room. "I don't want them to die! What if they leave? Pitch must've gotten stronger - what if he kills them all? Lydia, do something!"

"Jamie, sit down," I commanded. I wonder why I ever agreed to babysit them. "Jamie, stop moving, calm down, and stay calm. Please."

Surprisingly, he obeyed. He sat down right where he was, which was kind of funny.

Sophie burst out in tears. She had never heard me yell like that before, and I felt bad immediately. "Sophie, stop crying. Everything's going to be alright."

But what if it wasn't? What if they all died, and we were left up here forever?

Could spirits even die? I hoped not.

Either way, I needed to find a way to see what was happening.

And just as the thought entered my mind, a projection of dark dust swirled in front of us.

They made up shapes.

Very familiar shapes.

I could make out the vague shapes of the Sandman, the Toothfairy, Bunnymund, Jack, and even Santa.

They still seemed intact, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Lydia, my sweet," a jeering voice called, echoing through the room. It sent shudders down my spine, and I reached out for Sophie. "I'll do you the favor of letting you watch as your friends are crushed into nothingness."

I spun about on the spot, trying locate the source of the voice that echoed through the room. Gasps from Jamie and Sophie brought my attention back to the black figures in front of us.

A torrent of sand had surrounded the specters of the Guardians, forcing them back to back with one another. Slowly, shapes began to materialize from the clouds.

Black stallions, as dark as night, their manes tossing with rage. Tooth stiffened up as they materialized.

"Nightmare horsies," whimpered Sophie, clutching my leg. She had seen them before. You could tell by the way she bawled that she didn't have good memories of them.

Bunnymund launched the first attack, throwing his boomerang at the nearest horse. They charged at the group, their hooves lashing out blows left and right. Two mini fairies fell to the floor and lay there, trembling. Sandy's sand, usually golden was now a black tide slamming against the frightful creatures. I watched as the false Jack swung his staff, trying to keep the beasts at bay. Suddenly a blow landed on his shoulder, causing him to stagger back in pain.

"JACK!" cried Jamie, rushing forward towards the nightmare in aid of his friend. Focused only on Jack, he didn't notice the horse until it was too late. His little body was thrown backwards and slid across the floor until he skidded to a halt at my feet.

"Ah, ah, ah," taunted the disembodied voice, "look, but don't touch. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

"YOU MONSTER!" I cried out, cradling Jamie's head in my arms. He was dazed and shaking, but would hopefully be alright. I forced myself to look back towards the fight.

For some time it looked as if the Guardians would win, their constant barrage of attacks kept the nightmares from landing and desisive hits, but it soon became evident that they were tiring, and all the while the Herd grew in numbers. A blow from a swinging neck caught Santa in the gut, winding him and leaving him open to attack.

Jack raced to the old man's side, shooting what I could only suppose to be ice, as it appeared to be spirals of smoke to us watching the recreation of the battle. He was swarmed by twice the number as he had been before, and Santa had yet to recover his breath. I watched Jack's lips move, and could practically hear him scream "GET UP OLD MAN". Tooth, Sandy and Bunny also had more then their hands full. I hugged Sophie and Jamie to my chest, the three of us collectively wishing for the exact same thing. "WHAT ABOUT CHRISTMAS!? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE KIDS' PRESENTS?!" Jack screamed, shaking him.

And then it happened. The image grew staticky, but the movements were clear. Distracted by too many flailing limbs, tired from too many attacks, a hind kick caught Jack in the jaw. His entire body was tossed in the air like a rag doll, his form crumpling even as he fell.

It seemed to take too long. The air in my throat caught in my chest as I watched him tumble towards the ground. His face, swinging back from the power of the blow turned slowly in our direction. For a second I could have sworn he locked eyes with me, a pleading voice almost cried out, saying, 'Don't let this happen,' and even through the face of black sand I could see the shock and terror behind his eyes. His sandy form slammed into the ground.

I screamed.

This couldn't be happening.

The voice laughed mockingly, menacingly, taunting the three of us. "Better believe it," it said, as another wave of nightmares struck the Guardians. Even poor Jack, crumpled on the ground, was pushed aside by the stamping of hooves and black ribbon.

Then, there was a bright flash of light - a real flash this time, and the dust dissolved into thin air. Jack was standing before us, staring in shock as Jamie was huddled into a ball, screaming quietly under his breath.

There was a gash along his cheek, his hood torn in certain areas. Bunny arrived next, attacked by Sophie. Next, Tooth, holding her injured mini-fairies, the other hand across her torso. Finally, Sandy, supported by his own sand.

Naturally, everyone crowded around Jamie and I. Mostly there for Jamie, but it was nice to feel so close to the big 5.

"Did that really happen?" Jamie whimpered. "Did you really... did you really get kicked then fall and crumple to the ground like what Pitch showed us?"

Jack shook his head. "It was just Pitch, Jamie. He changed the depiction of what really was happening to what he wanted you to think was happening."

Santa agreed, "He's powered by fear and terror. When you realized the worst that could happen, he decided to play with your minds and show it to you. Luckily, we came back after stopping him, which also destroyed the image you were seeing."

I let out a sigh in relief.

Later that day, Jack and Bunny escorted us home. They were clearly uncomfortable with each other, but stuck it out anyway.

Questions were asked. "Did you pummel Pitch to the ground?" Jamie queried, staring up at Bunny and Jack with his giant eyes. The siblings both had the most adorable puppy-dog faces, cute enough to pry any secret from anyone's grasp.

"Totally, J," Jack chuckled, ushering him into his home. From there, we split up.

When Jack brought me home, he gave me a good-bye hug, as if I wouldn't be needed anymore. He felt it that feeling too, and pulled away quickly.

I held onto his hoodie.

"Visit me all the time," I demanded, playing with the frayed and torn blue threads.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Some of this chapter was written by my good friend, for my lack of battle-scene writing. I did edit and add in the dialogue, however.**

**The next chapter will be the last, but you can definitely stick around for the epilogue. **

**Again, feel free to PM me if you'd like to read drabbles about what happens after; if enough people say they do want to read them, I'll save myself the trouble and post them here. Thank you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter before the epilogue!**

**Thank you for sticking with me these 8 days. **

* * *

"Stupid Jack," I grumbled, trudging through the mounds of snow. It was now February, a couple of months after I had become acquainted with the Guardians.

A couple of months after they destroyed Pitch.

There was still no knowing if he would return again, but it was highly likely. If he had done it once, why wouldn't he do it again?

The Guardians had explained that as long as people were still thinking negatively, some part of Pitch would always exist. For now, though, we were relatively safe.

"You called, your highness?"

The familiar cold trickle of air hit my ear as Jack Frost zoomed over, ready to escort me home from school. People made fun of me because I was always seemingly talking to myself, but it certainly wasn't the case.

"Don't do that," I barked; even after knowing the winter spirit for months, I was still not accustomed to his cold breath and low body temperature.

"Don't be so mean, this is why you have no friends," Jack countered, grinning. "I mean that as a joke, but it's kind of true. What are you going to do without me?"

He bit his lip, as if he was thinking hard.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have said that. I'm never going to leave you."

But he lied. I, of course, didn't know that yet.

I was about to ask what he meant initially, but a few of my peers - who had stayed as late as me - called out, "Happy Birthday, Lydia!" even though none of them really cared. Only Brittney really did anything - We actually became friends. It was surprising, too. But she had decorated my locker and presented me with a pretty necklace, which I now wore around my neck.

He noticed it. Jack smiled wistfully, then exclaimed, "That's right! It's your birthday! How old are you turning? 17? 18?"

I nodded. "18."

"Shit shit shit shit crap dammit shit," his face fell as he muttered this. I was pleased with his expansion on modern-day curse words; Jamie was not. "Okay, first stop, my lake. Come on."

He hurried me along, pushing me down the street. The high school I attended had never been too far from Jamie's house, which was also not too far from Jack's home, so we arrived within minutes.

"What's the big deal? I'm turning 18. Everyone turns 18," I snapped, brushing his cold hands from my shoulders.

"It's different," said he, desperately. He led me to the edge of the frozen water, and dug around a bush. "Remember the first time we met," he huffed, clearly struggling with the branches, "I tried to prove that I really was Jack Frost, and how I created that snowbunny for you?"

"Yes."

"I got you a real snowbunny."

In his hands was - as he had promised - a real snowbunny. It squirmed, but you could still see that it was pure white. It had blue eyes - which couldn't be natural, but they reminded me of Jack, so it was all good.

"Wow. I... Thank you, Jack," I stammered, taking the rabbit from him. The settled into the crook of my elbow, keeping me warm. I hoped it wouldn't poop.

"The others are here, too."

Indeed they were. Santa gifted me with an intricate snowglobe - with a tree fort and 4 of the Guardians suspended within the glass, kept up with thick wires. If you looked hard enough, inside the treefort were a pair of sleeping figures, one leaning against the other. I blushed.

"Thank you, Santa," I whispered. I still didn't know what the big deal was, but I just accepted it.

"Sandy helped," he sniffled. I nodded. Instead of snow, there was swirling golden sand - Sandman's trademark. "For sweet dreams."

Tooth was next - I had grown rather close to her. We had our little girl talks, late night chats in my room when mom was working the night shift, and even sometimes during school. I'd communicate by writing notes, and she would reply with a long rant. She presented me with a small tooth - "A replica of the first tooth you lost. It doesn't contain the memory, of course, but it still looks exactly like it. See? There's the chip that appeared when you bit into the nut. I remembered seeing your note and polishing it - it was so cute."

I thanked her. Bunny stepped up, and gave me a small stone egg, much like the ones that guarded his tunnels.

"I think the little pest wants to give you something else," he hinted, winking at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you all, for the wonderful presents. I don't know what the big deal is, though, I'm just turning 18. Like every other person living on this planet probably will," I said, loading the delicate objects into my bag.

They all looked shocked that I had said this.

"Jack... you didn't tell her?" Santa whispered to the boy, except it was more of a quiet scream than a whisper.

He shook his head.

Oh well. It didn't seem urgent, even if it was life threatening. I willed myself not to worry about it.

They bid farewell, and soon left to perform their duties.

"Jamie and Sophie will see you tomorrow, so I have you all to myself. Now, we have two choices: Jamie's treehouse, or the rooftop I took you to the first day," Jack gushed.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I laughed, taking his arm. "Just bring me to whichever one you like better."

By the time we arrived to our destination - on foot -, it was pretty close to midnight. We had dropped the presents off at my house first, but it still took forever. But either way, we were only a few houses away from the place - I recognized it as the rooftop from our first meeting.

He flew me to the top of the building, proving that he hadn't lost his powers, and we waited.

It was strange, seeing him so quiet.

But then again, something had seemed wrong earlier.

"Jack, it's just my 18th birthday. It's not like Pitch is going to come back tonight, or you're going to disappear forever," I told him softly.

He placed a cold finger against my lips. I almost bit him. His body temperature was lower than normal, even though the temperature outside was slowly warming up.

I glanced at my watch. "Jack, come on. If we're just going to stand here all night, I don't see the point. It's almost midnight, and I have curfew at 12."

The clock kept ticking.

We kept standing.

"That's it, Jack. If you're not going to say or do anything, I'm going."

11:59.

Instead of saying "Yea, go ahead," he said, "Don't forget me."

Then he grabbed my scarf, and kissed me for a full minute.

I could feel his tongue press up against my lips. I stayed firm, and didn't let that happen. Right move, wrong moment.

12:00.

Then, nothing.

Just a cold gust of air, enveloping me.

"Jack?" I whispered into the night.

"Jack, what the hell. If this is some stupid prank -"

Then I knew.

I was an adult now. The Guardians protected _children_, not adults.

Tears threatened to fall down my face as my breath choked my throat, building up in my chest.

That was why today was such a big deal.

I cried for the third time since meeting the Guardians. The last time since meeting the Winter Spirit.

* * *

**Please do tell me if you cried. **

**I love making people cry.**

**Wow, I sound mean. But tell me what you thought of this, and if you felt anything (:**

**Again, if you'd like to read about the time in between that battle from last chapter and the events in this chapter, PM me and I'll see if drabbles will be posted.**

**Also, make sure to check xxPurpleStarGazerxx's page too, for a story there.**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**and the movie was amazing. no spoilers though. it was just amazing and i cried through all 97 minutes of it.**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue time!**

**No one kill me, please.**

**I apologize for the double post. The first time had a strange error and I had to delete and reupload.**

* * *

Lydia sat at her dining table, placed strategically between the kitchen and living room. Coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. This was a typical morning for Lydia Sheila Evans.

The redhead had graduated from high school 15 years ago, began her studies, was in school for another 4 years, then graduated university. From there, she got married to her boyfriend, and they now had two kids. The first child was 10, and the second was 5.

They joined their mother at the kitchen table, blue eyes glowing mischievously.

"Mommy, we were listening to the radio," the oldest, Haley, began. She was grinning like no tomorrow. She looked like Lydia when she was younger - just with brown hair and blue eyes. It was an interesting combination, as neither Lydia or her husband had blue eyes. However, her husband's mother hadthem, so it was concluded that it was a recessive gene. "There's no school today."

"Jack Frost was in town!" the younger one, Adaline, cheered, except with her lisp, it came out more as "Jack Frotht wath in town!"

Jack Frost.

Why, Lydia hadn't heard that name in ages.

"Mommy, Mommy, can we play outside?" Haley queried, but she didn't wait for an answer. She was already wearing her snowgear, ready to explore the snow-covered backyard. Her question snapped Lydia back into reality.

"Yes mommy, can we play outside?"

Lydia's husband took her by surprise, pulling a blue sweater over his T-shirt, planting a sloppy kiss on the woman's face. She said, "Why not?" and proceeded to look for the kids' snow boots, leaving her coffee and newspaper on the counter.

She could hear Adaline and Haley talking about how Santa would be coming in a week as well, and soon it would be Easter. But the name that still lurked in her mind was Jack's.

The name pounded against her skull, but she didn't know why. She knew a Jack Frost, of course, but her meeting him... It was just a dream.

Jack Frost didn't exist, never did, and never will.

Instead of heading to the shoe closet, she went straight into the attic. The musty wood produced a wave of memories. It reminded her so much of the old treehouse and room. A home to so many firsts.

Her first kiss.

The spirit, leaning over her.

The first night she spent away from home since - forever.

Even her first time had a lingering scent of musty wood attached to it.

Lydia shook her head.

They were all part of a dream, after all.

She dug through the boxes, until she found exactly what she was looking for, in a box labeled 'Senior Year'.

She slowly unpacked the objects within. A snowglobe, the glass long broken by Haley during their first Christmas with her - she had knocked it off the fireplace, causing it to shatter to pieces. Lydia remembered the gold sand, spilling out onto the tile floor, drifting between the cracks. She just couldn't remember how she got the beautiful object.

The second, a pouch, with a tiny replica of the first tooth she lost. It was weird - she didn't remember where she got that, either.

Finally, a heavy paperweight - a stone egg, with what seemed to be intricate carvings, reminding her of tribal and Japanese designs.

These were things she never would've gotten for herself.

She studied the snowglobe, the four figures, still attached by thick, metal rods. A giant rabbit, a large-bellied man, a strangely humanoid hummingbird, and finally, a small golden collection of sand. There was a treehouse, much like the one her old friend Jamie had in his backyard. It was amazing that the house was still standing, even after all these years. In it were two more figures, a silver-haired boy, and a redheaded teenager.

A redheaded teenager, strangely reminiscent of Lydia.

At that moment, nostalgia hit her. It surrounded her, and a second plethora of memories flooded her mind. Maybe it wasn't just a dream.

She remembered the boy, on top of a fountain. She remembered a museum, fact exchanging, then her first kiss, this time, much clearer. It was cold. Very, very cold.

She remembered the Guardians of Childhood - how she had eventually bonded with all of them (except Sandy, she was quite fond of him, but they never talked), and how they had battled Pitch.

How she had melted into the silver-haired boy's arms when he returned, whispering, '_I thought I'd lost you.'_

How he left her, on her eighteenth birthday.

The next morning, it had snowed. It wasn't a light snowstorm, it was more of a full out blizzard.

Lydia had cried.

Lydia had cried herself to sleep, cried when she woke up, seeing the small white rabbit in a cage her mother had dug out of the attic. How it got there, she didn't know, but it was there.

She cried the next week in school, the only person stopping to notice being Brittney, who she had bonded with a while ago. Heck - she even married the girl's cousin - she forgot how much she hated her.

She cried when she received her admission letter. When she graduated, when Dexter proposed.

She cried at her wedding, even though she didn't know why.

The wedding was cold, like old man Winter himself had graced them with his presence.

And he had.

Lydia realized that now, shook her head in disbelief, and slowly moved downstairs.

She realized the kids were outside with their father, and laid her head down for a nap.

A calm, quiet nap.

_"Not so fast," a booming voice cackled. Lydia shot up, fear pouring from her aura. The voice sounded pleased. "I'll let you live to see your precious Jack Frost die. Then, I might spare you by crushing you, or I might just," he paused, voice lilting, then continued, "let you suffer."_

_Jack screamed, striking the disembodied voice. "We brought her somewhere safe," he uttered, "You were supposed to spare her."_

_The voice cackled once again, black sand striking the boy. He fell slowly, head twisting, eyes meeting Lydia's. _

_Into an abyss. _

_A dark, nightmare filled abyss. _

_Lydia cried, and the black sand took shape. _

_He lashed out, hissing, "Be gone, human. This is for Jack Frost, who killed me once."_

_A sharp pain hit her stomach. It was like someone had stabbed her heart, began twisting the knife, and pulled it out, then stabbed her again._

_The second time was followed by a final word, "And that was for the second time."_

_The knife hit her abdomen this time, seemingly gouging out her insides. However, when she looked down, there was only dark sand. No blood, no dagger, just sand._

_Even so, she was dying, she just knew it. Lydia gasped._

_'Let my kids live. Let them grow up to be good people. Let Dexter be able to find true love again, just like I did,' she thought, eyelids closing._

_When she opened them, she was surrounded by pure white.  
Sand drifted at her feet. _

_In front of her, the figure of Jack Frost - that was his name. The silver haired love of her life. _

_"Hey, Lydia," he called softly. He held onto her hand. It was warm. _

_She felt herself dissolve slowly, a single tear squeezing out, dripping down her face._

* * *

Haley watched from the window as her sister and father played in the snow. A tall boy, with silver hair and a blue hoodie, the same as her daddy's, was standing by her mother. He was holding Lydia's pallid hand, tears freezing as they fell.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized who the boy was. "Jack Frost," she whispered.

He seemed to hear her through the window. He looked at her, eyes full of agony.

A forced smile was etched onto his face as he mouthed, for the first time in fifteen years,"Who, me?"

* * *

**What happened to Lyd is open for discussion.**

**Nah, she died. **

**HAHAHAHA**

**No one kill me please.**

**It broke my heart as much as it did my friends', who had an extremely early preview of the entire spam of words. But I appreciated every almost-tear shedded last chapter, this chapter, and the drabbles to come.**

**Thank you for sticking around, and keep your eyes peeled for short, less than 100 word long writings!**

**And also, if anyone noticed, the last words spoken by Jack were also his first. Hint hint.**

**Thank you guys so much for following, reviewing and faving. I can now cross one thing off of my bucket list (;  
**

**I appreciate every one of your guys' constant support, and don't forget to please, please read and review xxpurplestargazerxx's fic of Jack and Lydia. Thank you guys again! Drabbles will be sent to those who ask (:**


End file.
